When You Challenge Kings
by Dreamsong
Summary: When Tamaki, now the Superintendent of Ouran and official heir of the Suoh name, receives a challenge from the Host Club he founded, he enthusiastically accepts it, but will the rest of the Original Seven be so keen on the idea? R&R!
1. And They All Said?

Chapter 1

Riiing.

Riiing.

Kyouya didn't even glance at the phone, knowing Ms. Tento would be answering it from her desk outside his office.

"Mr. Ootori?" chirped the secretary's voice from the speaker.

Kyouya's hands paused over the keys of his laptop, but he didn't look away from the screen as he reached toward the phone.

"Yes, Ms. Tento?" he replied, hitting the speaker button.

"Mr. Suoh is on line one for you. He seems rather excited about something, but I couldn't understand most of what he was talking about."

Kyouya almost told her to tell Tamaki he was in a meeting, but he quickly threw the idea out, knowing when Tamaki was excited about something, it was best to deal with him sooner rather than later. One way or another, Tamaki would track him down and he'd have to hear about it anyway, along with explaining to Tamaki why he wasn't able to contact him right away.

Kyouya closed his eyes. Now, what could Tamaki be this excited about? Surely it wasn't...

Kyouya sighed, feeling a headache forming. Yes, it would be that, wouldn't it?

"I'll take it. Thank you," he told her, picking up the phone. He hit line one, greeting his best friend in his normal, cool tone, "Tamaki."

"MOTHER!"

Kyouya winced and held the phone a good foot away from his ear to keep from behind deafened. Even though it had been years since they and the other Host Club members had graduated from Ouran, all the old names had stuck, much to Kyouya's annoyance and occasional amusement.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE MOST AMAZING THING IN AGES! OH MOTHER, TO SEE THE WHOLE FAMILY BACK TOGETHER AGAIN! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS HOW TOO! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT--"

"Tamaki," Kyouya interrupted him sternly. "Lower your voice. I know full well what you're going to say and the answer is no."

There was a split second of silence before Tamaki replied, voice down several octaves.

"But, Mother, you didn't even let me tell you anything!" he complained.

"Doesn't matter," Kyouya replied, deadpan. "I know all about it. If you hadn't already guessed, I received the same e-mail you did."

"WHA--?!"

Kyouya sighed slightly. "In fact, all of the old Host members received the same general e-mail this morning."

"They have?" Tamaki asked, excitement back in his voice. "Then they're all--"

"Completely uninterested."

Kyouya could almost see the pouting puppy-dog eyes Tamaki was giving the phone.

"Might I remind you, Tamaki," he continued, still deadpan, "That giving an inanimate object the puppy-dog eyes has absolutely no effect on it whatsoever."

He heard Tamaki sigh dejectedly. "Are you _sure_ that no one's interested?"

Kyouya leaned back in his chair. "Positive. Each of them called me after they got their version of the e-mail, and all felt it would be a waste of time, to put all their reasons rather broadly."

"Mother," said Tamaki seriously. "This is totally unacceptable! Our children can't defy us like this! Father won't stand for it!"

"What do you mean 'defy _us_'? If I recall, I quite clearly told you no as well."

"Mother!" gasped Tamaki. "This is serious! We must have a unified front when we confront the children!"

"Tamaki," said Kyouya as patiently as he could. "No is no. There is no 'us' here. If you want to talk the others into doing this, then talk to them, but don't get me involved. Understand?"

"But... but... Mother!"

"No, Tamaki. Goodbye."

Kyouya hung up the phone, paused that way for a moment, and hit the speaker button.

"Ms. Tento."

"Yes, sir?"

"Water and aspirin."

"Right away, sir."

Kyouya leaned back with a sigh. If he knew Tamaki, this was going to be a long day...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki cradled the phone in one hand as he visited his corner of depression to grow mushrooms for a while.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi's cell phone began ringing and she glanced up from the case files she was studying. She almost didn't answer when she saw the caller ID.

Almost.

_'Better now than later when I'm doing something really important,'_ she reasoned, flipping it open.

"Hello," she muttered, holding back a sigh. She was immediately forced to pull the phone away from her ear.

"DAUGHTER! TELL ME MOTHER WAS LYING!"

"About what?" she asked, completely lost.

"THE CHALLENGE! TELL ME YOU'LL ACCEPT IT! WE MUST MEET THIS HEAD ON OR BE DISGRACED FOREVER! LOST IN THE SHAME OF OUR OWN COWARDICE FOR THE REST OF OUR NATURAL LIVES!"

"Tamaki," she cut in, "Please calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! UNTIL I HEAR WITH MY OWN EARS THAT YOU WILL BRAVELY FACE THIS INSULT TO THE PRIDE OF THE HOST CLUB WITH YOUR FELLOW MEMBERS, I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!"

"Tamaki, unless you lower your voice, I'm hanging up."

Haruhi stared at the phone as Tamaki continued to loudly rant on the other end. She waited a moment, shook her head, and closed the phone.

Ten minutes later, her phone rang again. Cautiously, she answered it.

"Are you calmer?"

"Haruhi! I think we must have lost the connection! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," she replied, unable to keep from rolling her eyes. "What is it?"

"The challenge! The challenge!" he said grandly and Haruhi could just see him striking a pose.

"What challenge?"

"The one issued by the Host Club of course!" he replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?" Haruhi blinked. "Haven't you talked to Kyouya-sempai?"

"Of course I talked to Mother!" Tamaki cried.

"Then you should already know my answer. I won't do it, Tamaki."

"But you have to!"

"No, I don't. I'm a professional now, not a high school girl with a debt to pay off. Besides, I don't think I can pull off being a guy anymore."

"But you're the natural!" argued Tamaki.

"Regardless, I quite hosting when I graduated. End of story. I'm a busy lawyer now who doesn't have time to go answering silly challenges and reliving the past."

There was silence on the other end as Tamaki pouted.

"Tamaki," Haruhi patently pointed out, "Puppy-dog eyes don't have any effect over the phone."

"Ha~ru~hi~" the former king whined.

"The answer's still no. Now, I have work to do, so have a good day."

Haruhi shut the phone and went back to her case files.

XXXXXXXXXX

Miles away, Tamaki retreated to his corner of depression for the second time that day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru stepped back, crossing his arms as Kaoru leaned against him, putting a hand on his hip. Twin pairs of hazel eyes looked the model over, taking in the outfit and mostly ignoring her.

They sighed and chimed together what was on both their minds.

"It's just not right."

They looked at each other.

"Maybe we should just scrap the whole thing," Hikaru said with a frustrated frown.

Kaoru sighed slightly, glancing once more at their latest design. "I'm tempted to agree," he replied, "But I hate to do it."

Just then, Hikaru's cellphone began going off, playing a loud, obnoxious song both twins immediately recognized.

"Hm. Looks like Kyouya was right," said Hikaru, pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"When isn't he?" Kaoru shot back, leaning in to hear the conversation.

"Yo, tono," Hikaru greeted cheerfully.

"You two will do it, won't you?" demanded Tamaki.

"Do what?" asked Hikaru, feigning innocence.

"ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE!"

Hikaru winced, holding the phone away from his ear. Kaoru grinned at his twin and took the phone.

"Tono, there's no need to yell. Besides, we're not going to do it."

"WHAT?!"

"What did I just say about yelling?"

"But why not?"

Hikaru took the phone back.

"Listen, tono, we've got loads to do. We can't just pick up and leave."

"Besides," continued Kaoru, taking the phone back once more, "It doesn't sound very fun. After all, we could beat those kids with ease, so where's the challenge?"

"So you'll let this slap in the face go? Just like that? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE PRIDE OF THE HOST CLUB?!"

The twins looked at each other, then both spoke into the phone.

"Nope!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, tono."

"We're busy."

"Later!" they chimed before closing the phone.

They laughed.

"Tono never changes," said Kaoru as he turned back to the model.

"Still a foolish lord," agreed Hikaru.

They both paused, smiles still in place. Slowly, the smiles fell, their faces turning thoughtful, and they looked at each other. Those in the room saw the twin glints that entered the eyes of both brothers, followed by two identical, mischievous grins stretching across their faces.

"Now that," began Kaoru, gleaming.

"Might work," finished Hikaru, glowing.

As one, they turned back to the model.

XXXXXXXXXX

The mushrooms were beginning to spread dangerously far from the corner.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mitsukuni."

The short blonde paused over his fallen opponent to look over at his cousin with a quizzical smile.

"What's up, Takashi?"

"Phone."

Honey dropped his fighting stance and bounced over to where the other was standing in the doorway.

"Is it Tama-chan?"

Mori nodded.

"K-k! Just like Kyo-chan said, ne?" He turned back to the others in the dojo with a bow, saying in english. _"Please excuse me. I have a phone call."_

He bounded out of the room to where his phone was sitting on top of his jeans. He picked it up with a huge grin.

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan said you'd call!"

"Honey-sempai," came Tamaki's pleading voice. "You and Mori-sempai will help me, won't you? You wouldn't let this insult to the host club go so easily, would you?"

Honey's face fell and he sighed sadly. "Tama-chan, I really am sorry, but we can't do it. Takashi and I are training in America right now. We won't be back in Japan for at least a month. There's no way we could accept the challenge."

There was silence on the other end and Honey just knew that teary puppy dog eyes were staring at the phone. He felt his face fall a bit further.

"Tama-chan~" he whined in his cutest voice. "I'm so sorry~! We just can't do it!"

There was a bit of sniffling on the other end. Honey felt tears in his own eyes.

"Sorry Tama-chan!" he said, bravely holding them in check. Before he burst into tears, he handed the phone to Takashi.

"Sorry, Tamaki," the other said in his deep, even voice. "Take care." Mori closed the phone and looked at his shorter cousin. "Mitsukuni?"

Honey wiped his eyes on his sleeve and before meeting the other's gaze with a bright smile. "I'm good. Let's go back."

He spun away and Mori followed sedately.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Suoh?"

One of the teachers knocked tentatively on the Superintendent's door and cracked it open. She bit back a scream and it came out as a squeak as she saw the dark office, full of mushrooms. The Superintendent was in the far corner, sniffling quietly.

Quickly, the teacher closed the door and walked as fast as she could back the way she had come. Maybe she should just come back later.

In the office, Tamaki stared at the phone in his hand. There was only one other option then. As much as he hated the idea, he had to call...

_Her._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Madam Houshakuji?"

Renge, lounging peacefully in a window seat overlooking the beach, didn't even glance at the maid.

"Yes?" she drawled.

"Mr. Tamaki Suoh is on the phone for you."

Renge's head whipped around immediately at the name. "What? What does that crummy king want?" she muttered to herself.

"Shall I take a message?" asked the maid, seeing the frown on her lady's face.

The former host club manager sighed dramatically. "No. Bring me the phone. I'll see what he wants."

As the maid went to fetch the phone, Renge puzzled as to what the former king could want. They'd never really had much contact outside the club.

She picked up the receiver. "Well, well, Tamaki. Why the unexpected call?"

"Renge! I need your help! You're my last hope!"

She frowned, even more confused. "What's wrong?"

"We've been issued a challenge!"

"Who has?"

"The Host Club! We've been issued a challenge by the current members of the club! They want to compete against us to see who has the greater charm, them or the original seven!"

"So what's the problem?" Renge asked, flipping her hair. "It's obvious that you seven will win. There's no way a bunch of amateurs could beat, _my_ hosts."

"The problem is that they won't do it!"

Renge sat up, ramrod straight. "Who won't?" she demanded. "You mean the other six?"

"Yes! I called them all and they refused point blank!"

"WHAT?!" Renge nearly fell off of her seat. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY REFUSED?! THEY CAN'T DO THAT! AS THEIR MANAGER, I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"So you'll help me change their minds?"

"Of course I will! I'm coming to Japan today! There is no way I'll let this pass!"

"You're the best, Renge!"

"I know," she replied with a smug and slightly evil smile. "But I don't need _you_ to tell me that."

She tossed the phone back to the maid. "Get my bags packed. I'm going to Japan."

A/N: So do tell. What do you think of my latest publication? I love feedback and reviews! So please hit the big green lettered button just below and let me know what you though! :) Thanks!


	2. Renge Descends

Chapter 2: Renge Descends

It was an ambush that surprised even Honey and Mori.

One minute they were training in the dojo, the next they were facing an infuriated Renge who had them tied up outside.

"R-Renge... chan?" Honey asked tentatively.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" she began ranting, arms waving wildly. "TAMAKI TOLD ME YOU TWO SAID NO JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE IN AMERICA TILL THE END OF THE MONTH! I WILL NOT LET THIS PASS! YOU ARE GOING TO ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF! THERE'S NO WAY THE CHALLENGE CAN BE ACCEPTED IF YOU TWO AREN'T THERE! THIS REQUIRES THE WHOLE CLUB! IF TAMAKI IS LEFT TO THIS BY HIMSELF THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY WE CAN WIN AND IT WILL BE _ALL YOUR FAULT!_"

Mori had managed to sit up and Honey had ducked behind him. As Renge paused for a breath, he peeked around his cousin, big brown eyes full of tears.

"B-But Renge-chan," he whimpered. "We promised to help train at this dojo! We can't just back out on them in the middle of it, ne Takashi?"

"Ah."

Around the corner of the dojo, the trainees listened intently to the translation of the conversation from one of their japanese speaking members.

"Haninozuka and Morinozuka have been issued a challenge?"

"Do you think that's what the phone call yesterday was about?"

"They're turning it down to continue training us?"

Every trainee eye was full of unshed tears at the sacrifice their masters were making on their behalf. To turn down a challenge was a huge slap in the face to the honor of any martial artist! They had known their masters were amazing, but to go so far for their students! It wasn't until this moment that the trainees realized how truly awe-inspiring their masters were.

"DON'T THINK THOSE FAKE TEARS ARE GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING! I KNOW ALL YOUR TRICKS, HONEY! BUT THAT'S PART OF WHY WE NEED YOU AND MORI! YOU HAVE TO COME! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PROMISED THEM! ARE THEY MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU'RE FRIENDS? IF YOU TWO AREN'T THERE, THEY'LL BE TOTALLY OVERRUN BY THE COMPETITION!"

Honey looked even closer to tears as he met Renge's gaze sorrowfully. "I really am sorry, Renge-chan," he said quietly. "But we can't just leave. Any other time it wouldn't have been a problem, but Takashi and I aren't just going to pick up and leave these guys hanging. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"Ah," Takashi agreed.

"Masters!"

Honey and Mori turned to see all the trainees standing behind them, openly crying.

"Masters," said one, coming forward. "We appreciate your sacrifice, but please! Go! We beg you, don't let your honor be tarnished on our account! We will eagerly await your return and want to hear of your victory over the fools who would challenge you!"

"YES!" chorused the rest as they bowed together.

Honey and Mori blinked. Renge stared.

"Are... are you guys really sure?" asked Honey hesitantly, eyes wide with surprise.

"YES!" the chorus came again.

"We're more than sure!" elaborated another, stepping forward.

Honey and Mori looked at each other and something passed unsaid between them before Honey's face broke into a huge grin and he looked back at the trainees.

"Thanks everyone! We'll be sure to come back as soon as we can to finish training you!"

"Masters!" said another, stepping forward. "Please, Masters, I would like to make a request!"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Honey, cocking his head to the side.

"Please, Masters, allow me to come with you and witness your victory with my own eyes!"

Honey and Mori looked at each other again before looking at Renge.

"Um... I think that's up to the manager to decide, ne?" Honey said.

The trainee looked up at Renge from where he was still bowing. She looked at him thoughtfully for a long moment before she zipped forward. He stood straight in surprise as she began circling him, muttering to herself.

"Looks strong... black hair, ponytail... muscles on muscles... piercing black eyes... tall... " Her eyes were beginning to sparkle and her voice was slowly raising in octave. "At least six feet, maybe more... rough exterior... definite 'cool' factor... have to loose the 'karate kid' look, not the right style at all..." Suddenly she stopped and looked him straight in the eye. "Do you own a motorcycle?"

"Um... yeah," he replied, wondering just what kind of list she was following for her decision.

She spun around to face Honey and Mori, eyes glittery as she struck a pose holding up three fingers.

"I COULD EAT THREE GIANT BOWLS OF RICE!"

"Yeah!" cheered Honey as Mori smiled slightly. "So it's decided! You'll come!"

The trainee blinked. What did the rice have to do with anything?

"What's your name?" Renge demanded.

The trainee snapped to attention. "Wyatt Armstrong of the Kojin Dojo!"

"Looks like we have a bad boy type now!" Renge simpered. "Could it get any better? He won't be able to help out of course, but... Oh! We need to go! And I should call that fake king while we're at it..."

Renge dragged the two behind her as she continued muttering to herself, Wyatt following like a confused and slightly lost puppy.

"Alright!" Renge suddenly announced. "Next stop, Japan!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru's phone began playing a sweet, bouncy little tune and he raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. Hikaru took over the pinning his twin had been doing, mirroring the surprise in the other pair of hazel eyes, as Kaoru reached over the table to where the phone sat.

He flipped it open. "Honey-sempai?"

"Kao-chan!" the older boy's still young voice came through the speaker, sounding anxious.

"What's wrong?"

"Tama-chan called Renge!"

"What?!" Kaoru accidently shouted, nearly dropping the phone as he did.

Hikaru looked at him, worry evident, and left off the pinning to go to his twin's side.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?"

His brother's eyes were wide. "Tono called Renge!"

"What?!" Hikaru shouted.

The shouting was drawing the attention of their assistants who were starting to give them looks ranging from worried to confused. When it came to the Hitachiin brothers, no matter how playful they seemed, if it was business they were deadly serious and to get that kind of reaction out of them while they were working was almost never a good sign. Hikaru grabbed the phone from Kaoru, who leaned in to hear what would be said.

"Honey-sempai, how do you know he called her?"

"Because she came and got Takashi and me on her way to Japan."

"Where are you now? Is she with you?"

"She was with us up until a few minutes ago, but she's on her way up to your studio right now."

Kaoru took the phone back. "How long until she gets here? Do you know?"

"Hm... I don't know for sure, but Takashi and I are just outside the building. You can probably see us from the window," said the older boy thoughtfully.

Two sets of hazel eyes made a very good attempt to look like saucers as they widened before both twins darted to the window-wall overlooking the main street below. Sure enough, there was the familiar blonde head and taller dark head just behind standing on the sidewalk near the front door. A third, unfamiliar head was with them, but the twins were too distracted to think on who it might be.

Kaoru, phone still to his ear, looked over at Hikaru to see the mirror of his own slack-jawed face. There was only one thought in their minds.

_'Oh crap.'_

Before either could say another word, the door to the studio burst open with an all-too-familiar high pitched laugh. Neither moved as their assistants stared at the fashionably dressed young woman who strode purposely into the room, sights set on the brunettes. She stopped a few feet from them and something only twins could have communicated passed between them before the two carefully turned to look at the former host club manager.

Kaoru quickly shut the phone and slipped it in his back pocket. So much good _that_ warning did.

As one, they gave her their most charming smiles and chorused, "Renge! What brings you here?"

She gave them a sweet smile in return and, for a moment, it seemed as though they had panicked over nothing. But suddenly and quite without warning, she went into Medusa-mode.

"YOU DEVIL TWINS! HOW DARE YOU REFUSE THIS CHALLENGE!"

The twins let out squeaks of alarm and jumped away, arms up protectively in an attempt to ward off any spells Medusa-Renge might throw at them, their backs against the glass.

"YOU EVIL LITTLE TROUBLE MAKERS! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU LISTENING TO ME? YOU ARE GOING TO ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE WITH THE REST OF THE CLUB! I WILL NOT HAVE THE NAME OF MY HOSTS TARNISHED OR THEIR REPUTATION RUINED JUST BECAUSE YOU TWO WERE BEING LAZY!"

As she took a quick breath, Hikaru cut in, holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture, his voice soothing as he tried to hide the nervous edge.

"Hang on, Renge! Just hang on. We've got good reasons, right Kaoru?"

"Y-yeah!" Kaoru agreed, holding up a hand that was either to keep her at arms length or pacify her. Perhaps both. "We've got a lot of work to do right now. Our new line's supposed to be out by the end of the week and we barely have anything half decent together yet!"

"We haven't even gotten the preliminary sketches together, much less the line itself," added Hikaru. "We've been in kind of a slump recently and it was only yesterday that we even had any sort of inspiration!"

Renge had lowered her head a bit, eyes hiding behind her bangs and both twins cringed a bit inwardly that they couldn't see her face. Never a good sign.

"You..."

The twins each took a deep breath and held it, seeing her ball her fist up.

"You..."

They braced themselves, faces looking ready for pain.

She looked up and were Renge had been there was suddenly a dark-fire-Medusa instead.

"YOU WILL ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE NEVER INSPIRED AGAIN! THIS IS NOT A REQUEST! THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER FROM YOUR MANAGER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND OR MUST I REPEAT MYSELF?"

She loomed over them as they sank to the floor, clutching each other, faces almost comically afraid. They nodded like they'd been turned into bobble-head dolls.

"Of course!"

"We get it!"

"Accept the challenge!"

"No problem!"

"No problem at all!"

"Yeah, sign us up!"

She stepped back, giving them the sweet smile she'd given them before she started yelling, the dark-fire-Medusa gone as quickly as it had come.

"Good!" she chirped. "Then I'll see you two tomorrow at Tamaki's place, alright?"

She waved goodbye, oozing sweetness, and flounced out of the studio, the door closing gently behind her.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the door for several long moments, still clinging to each other for protection, as their assistants watched them. When they were absolutely sure Renge wasn't coming back, they let go and turned to see her exit the building and rejoin Honey, Mori, and the other young man. Then the twins looked at each other.

"Looks like we've got some work to do before tomorrow," murmured Kaoru, eyes still wide.

Hikaru nodded in return. "Yeah, looks like."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renge smiled brightly at the three waiting outside.

"Mission success!" she announced, moving past them to the waiting limo.

"Masters?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"What's up?" asked Honey, turning back to look at his student.

"Why did we stop here?"

Honey smiled winningly up at him. "Well we can't accept the challenge without Hika-chan and Kao-chan, ne?"

"Do they work here?" Wyatt asked, confused. What kind of work would two martial artists do in a fashion studio?

Honey giggled. "Of course! This is _their_ studio, after all!"

He climbed into the limo after Renge, followed by Mori and Wyatt looked back up at the impressive building behind them for a moment longer before he too climbed in. He still wasn't sure he understood, though. Why would martial artists have a fashion studio?

Then again, taking Master Haninozuka into consideration, appearances could be deceiving, right?

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya sat back, peeling his eyes away from his computer screen for the first time in a good three hours. Interesting. Very interesting indeed. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a waste after all...

His phone began ringing and he glanced at the clock on the wall. There was only one person who'd be calling him this late at night. He picked up the cell and flipped it open, beginning to scroll down on his computer screen.

"Tamaki," he greeted.

"Mother! Oh good, you're still up!"

"Did you need something?"

"Yes!" Tamaki was suddenly all business. "Can you come by my place first thing tomorrow?"

A ghost of a smile flitted across Kyouya's face. "Of course. Is this about the challenge?"

There was a split second pause.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

Kyouya could just see the bemused expression on Tamaki's face and he almost chuckled. But only almost. Instead he replied seriously,

"Call it a mother's intuition." He smirked. "See you in the morning then, father."

He closed the phone and looked over a few more things on the screen before nodding in satisfaction. He turned the lap top off and closed it, a small smile touching his lips as he did so.

Yes, this could definitely be turned into a profitable venture after all. Who would have thought? He made a mental note to call Ms. Tento in the morning and inform her that all his appointments for the next week would have to be rescheduled.

Something much more... _important_ had just come up.

A/N: I kept laughing evilly as I wrote this chapter. Lol. So whatcha think? Drop a review and let me know!

Oh, and just so you know, I don't normally update this fast, so please don't think updates will be coming out every couple days like this on a constant basis, okay? I don't want to get your hopes up and then disappoint you. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Convincing the Natural

Chapter 3: Convincing the Natural

"Ma-sa-shi!"

Masashi Kobayashi ignored the sing-song voice from the other side of the table, continuing to stare at the screen of his lap top with a small frown.

"Ma! Sa! Shi!"

Masashi pulled his reading glasses off and slipped them onto the pocket of his uniform jacket as he rubbed his slightly sore eyes. He'd been staring at the computer too much these past four days.

"Maaaaa-Saaaaa-shiiiiii-!"

And for what? A project that might completely fall through. He'd heard nothing since he'd sent the e-mails with the individual proposals to each of the original seven hosts and it was beginning to worry him. Where they actually taking this long to decide or were they just ignoring him?

"Ma-san!"

He hadn't been able to see the Superintendent since then either, which was strange since the man loved to hang around the school, be it in his office or wandering around and talking to anyone and everyone. So, yes, it was rather worrisome. Had the original seven decided to debate his proposal? Was that why the Superintendent was oddly absent?

"Ma-kun!"

And if they all decided against coming? There was the end to all the work he'd done and there would be no way to salvage virtually anything worthwhile from it. He didn't have a lot of confidence in the fact that the Superintendent would get them all to come.

"Ma-chan!"

After all, Masashi had done his research on the original seven and it was obvious that the real brains behind the operation had been Kyouya Ootori, even though he'd only been the vice-president. If Ootori didn't agree, that would be the end of everything. So was there anything he could do to make sure Ootori said yes?

"MASASHI!"

The cool type jumped as someone grabbed his shoulders and his green eyes met the hazel ones of the current host club's prince type and president, Hiroaki Tamura, who had stood up and reached across the table.

"Hiroaki?"

The black haired third year released his best friend and sat back down, eyes never leaving the other.

"So you're back with me now? Good. You should really take a break, Masashi. You've been working too hard lately."

Masashi leaned back with a sigh, letting the plush chair pull him in. "I know, I know, but I can't help but worry. I want this to go over well and if they won't agree to it, everything will have gone to waste. I keep imagining all the reasons they haven't contacted us yet, but I keep coming back to the fact that they're probably brushing us off as annoying little kids, or something else along those lines."

Hiroaki smiled sympathetically at his vice president. Masashi had always admired Kyouya Ootori, the original host club vice president and co-founder, and he was always doing his best for the club, trying to surpass the image he held in his mind's eye of what Ootori must have been like.

In fact, the Original Seven had become something of a legend in Ouran. The fact that all the current members looked up to the Originals in some form or fashion had been part of what sparked this whole idea to begin with.

"I know how much you want this to work out, and if I know you, you'll find a way to make it so," Hiroaki told him reassuringly. Masashi looked at him, obviously still unconvinced. "Hey, we haven't been friends all these years for nothing, right? I know you better than you do. So, enough of the stressing. I want my cool type V.P. back, got it? And that's a direct order from your president, Kobayashi."

Masashi couldn't help but smile in return to the ridiculously confident smirk on the other's face. He bowed his head a little as he swallowed a laugh and attempted seriousness.

"Of course, President Tamura. I'd never dare go against a direct order from you."

Hiroaki blinked at him in surprise. It had been a joke. Why was he taking it seriously? Was he still stressing? Masashi looked up and Hiroaki saw the smile playing on his lips. He chuckled. Good. Masashi was back to normal for the moment.

"Come on, Maaaaa-kuuuuun," Hiroaki said in a sing-song voice, standing up. "Treat your president to something tasty before he goes home."

"Don't call me 'Ma-kun', you glutton," Masashi shot back, the barest hint of a smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth as he collected his bag and lap top to follow.

Hiroaki threw an arm around Masashi's neck with a bright smile as they made their way out of the club room.

"Is that any way to speak to your superior? I'll have you out for insubordination if you keep that up!"

The smirk became full fledged at that. "Have fun bankrupting the club, _president_. I'm sure the Superintendent would just love you for that one."

Hiroaki pouted. "Low blow, Ma-chan. So cruel. And you call yourself my best friend?"

Masashi raised an eyebrow. "Says the man who was going to bring me up on insubordination charges a moment ago? And don't call me 'Ma-chan'."

"Touche, Ma-san," laughed Hiroaki.

Masashi sighed in mock despair. "Ma, Ma, Ma! Why can't you just appreciate that I let you call me 'Masashi' instead of shortening it even further?"

Hiroaki grinned foolishly, poking his best friend in the head. "Because it's more fun my way!"

Masashi rolled his eyes and Hiroaki glanced over at him. He really did hope that their challenge was accepted, but just to be sure, he'd better do a bit of follow up on all the hard work his vice president had been doing. After all, that was no more than the duty of a president, right?

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'd like to speak with Kyouya Ootori."

Ms. Tento looked up at the young man standing in front of her desk. He had a bright smile and was stunningly handsome. Beautiful hazel eyes were set in a perfectly chiseled face and his black hair was somewhere between purposely messy and chaotically neat. He was wearing jeans and a purple button up shirt, left slightly open, with a black suit jacket over it and there was a braided silver chain around his neck.

"I'm very sorry, but Mr. Ootori won't be coming in today."

The young man frowned slightly. "Why not? Is he out of the country?"

"No. I believe he said it was some sort of urgent business he had to attend to personally. He also said it would probably take a good week to deal with, so he wouldn't be back in until it was settled."

The young man ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and Ms. Tento blinked. Who did he remind her of?

"Besides, Mr. Ootori doesn't see anyone without an appointment," she added.

"Hm," he murmured to himself before turning a breath-taking smile on her. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he'd want to see me. Is there any way I could contact him?"

Ms. Tento had to give herself a huge mental shake to stop her staring. He really did remind her of someone. He was oozing charm. Who else did she know like that?

"I'm sorry," she said, collecting herself once more. "But Mr. Ootori has a strict policy of not giving out his personal information, unless he okays it. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until he gets back."

The smile fell and the young man's face became so suddenly sad that just the look tugged at her heart. Yes, he was _definitely_ like someone she knew. It clicked. Of course!

"Thank you, anyway, my lovely lady," he said, bowing politely before giving her a beautifully saddened smile. "Perhaps another time, then?"

Ms. Tento watched him turn away, eyes widening. It was like the twilight zone. They were so alike.

He and Tamaki Suoh.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi sighed.

To be perfectly honest, she was a bit worried. Ever since she'd told Tamaki she wouldn't do any hosting, there had been total and utter silence from all former members of the club, 'king' included. It was a rather disturbing thing. She had figured Tamaki would have been endlessly calling her, or the twins could have come to kidnap her, or even that one or all of the members would have been pounding her door down.

But no. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

It shouldn't have worried her. Had the former host club members been anyone else, she wouldn't have thought twice about it. However, she knew them better than that and she hated the fact that now she would jump when the phone rang, hesitate in opening any door, and look cautiously around every corner, ready for them to jump out of nowhere and drag her away.

It was the beginning of the third day of silence and as Haruhi slipped on her shoes, preparing to leave for work, she froze. Were those... voices she heard outside? She listened intently for a long moment until she heard a child's voice and the closing of the neighbors' door.

She let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. Just the neighbor leaving for work. Nothing to worry about.

She picked up her bag, turned the doorknob and opened the door of her apartment... to be greeted by an all-too-familiar blonde face, grinning stupidly at her.

Tamaki.

She blinked and as he opened his mouth to speak, she closed the door.

Haruhi stared at the wood of the door in front of her. No. She was just seeing things. Must be. She was still half asleep. Yeah, that was it. After all, she couldn't even remember if she'd eaten breakfast, so obviously she wasn't completely with it.

Obviously Tamaki wasn't standing there, waiting for her. It was just her imagination. She shook her head and opened the door again.

Twin brunettes stood on either side of the blonde.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki.

All three grinned at her.

She closed the door.

Wow. She really _was_ out of it this morning. Now she was seeing Tamaki _and_ the twins. She grinned a bit at the ridiculousness of it and shook her head. Crazy. No way were they out there. Right, weren't those two supposed to be working on a new line? Like they'd really have time to come all the way to her apartment this early in the morning.

They were serious about their work. No way they'd drop it for something as minor as an early morning social call. She sighed at herself and opened the door again with a little grin.

Her grin froze as she saw the blonde, identical brunettes, and a silent wild type with a bunny-totting loli shota standing in front of him.

The two blondes and two brunettes opened their mouths to speak.

She closed the door.

Her grin widened a bit. She chuckled. Now this was _really_ crazy. Not just Tamaki and the twins, but Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai too? Now _that_ was nuts. She knew for a fact they were in America, and would be until next month, at least. It was logically impossible for them to be standing on the other side of the door. With Tamaki and the twins, no less!

She couldn't possibly be so out of it this morning. Maybe she was coming down with something? She glanced at her watch, shook her head, and opened the door...

To come face-to-face with a brown eyed french beauty standing in front of the five aforementioned young men, who were still there for some reason.

Renge.

The other girl took a deep breath, lifted a finger, and Haruhi closed the door for the fourth time that morning.

No. No. No. Now this was just... no. It was even crazier than Mori and Honey being here when they were supposed to be in America. Renge was supposed to be in _France_. There was no way she was here now!

She touched her forehead with the back of her hand. Maybe she should call work and tell them she was sick? She didn't have a fever yet, but she was definitely delusional already, so she was coming down with something for sure.

But just to be sure... she opened the door once more and looked out of the partially open entry. Six very confused faces stared back at her. She nodded and closed the door. Yes, already delusional. Better just call off work and go back to bed.

At least she hadn't imagined Kyouya out there too. That would have been over the top, even for this delusion. She set her bag back down and slipped off her shoes, going for the phone to call her boss.

Just as she was about to pick it up, it started ringing. Haruhi nearly jumped out of her skin, but rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Haruhi," came Kyouya's pleasant voice.

Her eyes widened. Not just seeing things, but hearing them too?

"K-Kyouya-sempai?"

"Have the others made it yet?"

"Made it?"

"Yes." She could almost see the sadistic grin on his face. "I was just going to send a car for you, but they all insisted on going to pick you up together. So have they made it yet?"

Haruhi blinked. "So they really were standing out there?"

She sighed. So much for delusions.

Someone knocked on her door. She looked over at it but didn't move.

"Kyouya-sempai, I already told you and Tamaki I wouldn't be a part of this challenge. Why are they here?"

"Just a small change of plans. So go quietly with them, alright Haruhi?"

The knocking on her door was getting louder and more persistent. "Haruhi!" She heard the twins calling. "Daughter! Daddy's here!" came Tamaki's voice.

She brought the phone back up to her ear. "I'm not going to do it, Sempai." She told Kyouya firmly.

He chuckled. "Of course you will."

She frowned at the wall, ignoring the people calling for her outside. "Why's that?"

"Because things can be made very unpleasant otherwise. I assume you still don't have a passport?"

_'Well, he's as sweet as ever,'_ Haruhi thought.

"Look," she tried in a reasonable tone. "You were just as against this stupid challenge as I was, sempai. Why are you suddenly changing your mind?"

"Because I was ill-informed as to the extent of benefit and profit within this endeavor when first presented with the idea. Knowing Tamaki wouldn't let it go so easily, I did some research and found that it could prove to be very worthwhile if handled properly."

_'Always about the benefits as usual,'_ she inwardly sighed. _'He'll never change.'_

"Plus," Kyouya continued. "I'm sure you haven't had breakfast yet, so why not join us? I'm sure there will be plenty of strawberries and fatty tuna."

Haruhi opened her mouth to flat out refuse, paused, and closed her mouth. She sighed.

"Really, sempai, you don't seriously think I'm still such a glutton that mentioning something like strawberries or fatty tuna will immediately make me go along with those obnoxious people outside just like that, do you?"

There was silence on the other end. Haruhi sighed again.

"I'll have to call my boss and tell him I can't come in today," she said finally.

"Already taken care of," Kyouya replied promptly. "You're off for the next week, with pay."

Inwardly, Haruhi shuddered. Not just her home life, but now her work, too? Did this guy never stop?

Without bothering to say goodbye, she hung up the phone and turned to the front door, realizing that the yelling had gone up an octave and gotten much louder. She stomped toward the door, feeling suddenly very tired, and threw it open. Tamaki and the twins tumbled gracelessly in, falling flat on their faces in front of her.

"Will you quit screaming? You're going to have the neighbors calling me about the nose level!" she growled.

All three popped up simultaneously and Haruhi found herself in the middle of a crushing three-way hug.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki practically sang. "WE CAME TO GET YOU DAUGHTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER? I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Haruhi!" chorused the twins. "It's been so lo~ong!"

"Haru-chan!" Honey called, bouncing up and down as he waved.

She met Mori's gaze and he gave her a small smile, which she returned. Then she noticed that a black haired stranger, almost as tall as Mori, was standing off to the side. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to wonder who he was, much less ask, because a moment later she was being dragged down the stairs toward the waiting limo as Tamaki and the twins kept babbling about completely different topics, neither of which she was paying attention to.

It wasn't until her feet hit the pavement that she managed to stop long enough to realize she was missing something.

"Hang on you idiots! I don't even have my shoes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Haha. I love writing for this story. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. :) I wasn't planning on putting this chapter out yet, but I figured it had been a while and you guys deserved the latest addition.

And for those of you who were looking forward to it, chapter 4's title is "Wyatt's Confusion". L.O.L.

NOTE FOR ALL READERS:  
I received a memo this morning from the management of "When You Challenge Kings" (that being me) that requested all readers of this story to review. For more information, or to do as the management has requested, please hit the large green-lettered button below. Management sincerely thanks you for support and reviews as they help the lazy ADD author of this fic (that also being me) to work up enough energy and focus to write more chapters for you beautiful people.

Till next time! :)


	4. Wyatt's Confusion

IMPORTANT NOTE TO MY WONDERFUL READERS!

I want to let you know, here and now, that the new Host Club members are NOT carbon copies personalities of the originals! I'm sorry if my last chapter created any concern in that area when Ms. Tento thought to herself that Hiroaki and Tamaki were similar. That was my fault and I was a bit worried it might happen. It's really only the fact that they're both Prince types.

Please have a little faith in my abilities and set your concerns aside on that point. As I have told a couple of you in replies already, creating two Tamakis would cause massive world destruction, and I'd rather not be the one to start that.

I hope you will all enjoy the final product (and if my seven muses have anything to say about it, you will). Please feel free to let me know of any other concerns/thoughts/questions/wonderings etc. you may have and I will be happy to address them. I write fanfiction for the readers, so if you're unsatisfied, let me know how I can help.

Thanks for your time, and enjoy Chapter 4!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Chapter 4: Wyatt's Confusion

Wyatt sat in a plush chair, in a mansion that must have been as big as a museum, trying to figure out just what was going on.

He understood that the Masters were here to answer a challenge. What he didn't know, was just what all these other people had to do with it.

The pretty french girl had been the one that had gotten them to Japan in her private jet and he recalled her saying something about being a manager. He assumed she was the person to go through if someone wanted to issue a challenge and she probably arranged all the details of when and where the fights would be. So, he understood her position in this.

The others were rather baffling, though.

First of all, those twins they'd stopped to see. He honestly couldn't understand just why they were here. They didn't look like fighters at all and from what he understood, they ran a fashion studio. A _fashion studio_. What were they going to do? Design outfits for the match or something?

Then there was that blonde guy. Wyatt couldn't decide if he was actually the superficial idiot he appeared to be or if it was just an act, but either way, he definitely wasn't a fighter either. In fact, Wyatt doubted if the guy had ever done serious physical training of any sort in his life. Maybe he was just part of the cheering section? He certainly had enough energy for it.

The guy with glasses had an aura that made Wyatt shiver just thinking about it. With that kind of air about him, he could have been a fighter, but he looked far too weak and besides that, he didn't strike Wyatt as the physical aggression sort. It was more of a 'stay out of my way or I'll bankrupt you' kind of violence. Wyatt truly had no clue what his part might be, but he did seem to be the brains behind everything that was going on...

And then there was the girl they'd... picked up? No, more like kidnapped... this morning. She seemed against the whole thing and just kept saying that she wouldn't accept the challenge. That only confused him more. She looked like she might be able to do some damage if she got angry enough, but he hadn't seen her move unless forced to since she'd gotten here. There was no way she was a fighter.

So Wyatt sat quietly off to the side and watched the other seven people in the room act totally insane as he wondered what on earth any of the had to do with the challenge. His head was beginning to hurt from wondering. Finally, he stood, catching the attention of them all, and bowed to the Masters.

"Masters! Permission to speak!"

Haninozuka and Morinozuka looked at each other. Haninozuka shrugged and turned back to him.

"Sure. What's up, Wy-chan?"

Wyatt blinked at the strange nickname, but wasn't about to be distracted from his questions.

"I beg the forgiveness of the Masters for questioning, but I must ask! What do these people have to do with the challenge?"

Haninozuka blinked. "Well, we can't do this by ourselves, ne Takashi?"

"Ah."

"And if we don't have Tama-chan and the rest, there's no point in accepting the challenge at all, ne?"

"But--" Wyatt looked over at the other five people who were staring at him, confused. "But Masters, are they truly such great fighters that you need their help? Are you saying that the opponent you face is so terrifyingly strong that you need fashion designers, a blonde idiot, a scary-aura brainiac, and a lazy female to help you win? What good will they possibly be in a fight?"

"Fight?" Haninozuka repeated, now looking just as confused as the other five.

"Armstrong-san," drawled the 'scary-aura brainiac' from the far side of the room. "Tell me-- just what kind of challenge do you think we're talking about here?"

"A challenge to Masters Haninozuka and Morinozuka's honor as martial artists!" Wyatt replied without hesitation.

The others looked at each other and something passed between them as the light of understanding lit up in each pair of eyes.

"Honey-sempai," said the glasses man. "Did you or Mori-sempai explain to your student just what sort of 'challenge' you'd been issued?"

Haninozuka looked thoughtful, child-like face taking on a cute frown. "Well... no, I don't think so. It all happened so fast with Renge-chan coming and all. I don't think we actually told him any of the details."

"Ah." The light reflected off his glasses as he turned to Wyatt. "Armstrong-san, let me clarify this little misunderstanding, shall I? You see, though Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are excellent martial artists, they were not issued a challenge to a fight as you imagine it. Rather, the challenge was issued to the seven of us here, and none of us are martial artists, aside from your Masters."

Wyatt blinked and looked at the circle of faces staring at him. "What? None of you are martial artists?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

A little smirk touched the other man's lips.

"We're a host club."

Wyatt blinked. He must have heard wrong.

"I'm sorry. A what?"

"A host club!" the blonde idiot cut in dramatically, practically leaping across the room to get right in front of Wyatt, before he struck a grande pose. "I am shocked that you don't know! We entertain young ladies and cater to their every whim! To be with such beauty as woman are is something every man should strive for! It is the highest calling that can ever be given to a man! Why, that is why Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai brought you along! And with Renge's approval, I might add. Are you not here to learn from them?"

Wyatt, having been forced to sit as he was backing away from the blonde who kept getting closer during his speech, could only nod dumbly, face radiating bewilderment.

"Then, my fine man, learn! By all means learn!" The blonde finally took a step back to strike another pose, giving Wyatt a bit of breathing space again. "Is not part of martial arts to be one with nature and see the beauty around you? Every time a man sees a woman, that is what he should see! It is why we, as a host club, do our best for those self-same women! To help beauty bloom throughout the world so that we might help inspire men everywhere to do the same and spread that beauty so that everyone might share in it! Beauty fosters happiness, which should be shared by all!" He whirled back to Wyatt, once more right up in the poor American's face. "Don't you agree?"

"Y-yes?"

The blonde idiot clapped him on the shoulder with a laugh. "That's my good man! I believe you'll do quite well with us, if I do say so myself!"

He turned away, going back to whatever it was that he'd been doing, and Wyatt stared after him, still bewildered. He looked to the others in the room to see if the crazy man's speech had made sense to them, and found various expressions, from the silently laughing twins and the bored looking female to the Masters who were watching him intently and the brainiac who was writing something again.

The Masters exchanged a glance and moved to stand by Wyatt. Haninozuka put a hand on his shoulder, the other arm occupied by a pink stuffed rabbit.

"Masters, I still don't understand," Wyatt said pitifully, looking at them. "Host club? And I have no idea what that man was talking about!"

"It's okay, Wy-chan. That's just the way Tama-chan is," Haninozuka told him with a shrug. "Takashi and I were part of our school's Host Club in high school and Tama-chan was president. The challenge we've been talking about all this time was to the seven of us, because we were the founding members, and it was issued by the current members of the club. Simple, ne?"

"You... you're... you two are... are hosts?" Wyatt stared at them in disbelief.

"Yep! You got it!" chirped Haninozuka happily with a huge smile.

Wyatt blinked, suddenly seeing small pink flowers dancing around Master Haninozuka's head. What on earth...? He shook his head and looked at Master Morinozuka who gave a small nod of confirmation. Wyatt's eyes widened and he looked at the people in the room in a whole new light as his brain tried to get itself around the idea of the Masters being hosts.

Honey and Mori quietly, and wisely, left him to his own thoughts for a bit.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you pull your cute act on him, Honey-sempai?" asked Haruhi as Mori and Honey came back her way. "It's unusual to see you not acting childish in this group."

Honey gave her a winning smile. "That would have been a bit too much for Wy-chan, ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

Haruhi nodded, watching the vacant gaze of the American as he reworked things off in his little corner, which looked something like Tamaki-sempai's corner of depression, except for the fact that he looked shellshocked rather than upset.

"Alright," Kyouya said, getting the attention of those present. "I assume that we are all in agreement about accepting the challenge?"

"Hold on, sempai," cut in Haruhi. "I can't pull off being a guy anymore! Just how do you expect me to host?"

Kyouya gave her a quick once over, just as the others did. It was undeniable that she was indeed a female, from the curves and chest to the long hair and slight build. Haruhi had matured since high school and there was surely no way they could pass her off as a boy.

"I had not even considered having you pretend to be a boy," Kyouya told her, un-phased. "You will simply host as you are."

"What?!"

"You're the natural, Haruhi. It won't matter to the customers if you're a boy or girl. With any other type it would be a simple waste of time, but for you, it's different because naturals have an aura that attracts everyone."

Haruhi looked at him, face deadpan. "That has got to the be stupidest thing I've ever heard, sempai."

A small smirk touched Kyouya's lips. "Oh, it's quite true. You don't think I'd include you in this if I didn't think you could do it, do you?"

Haruhi frowned. "I still say it's stupid."

"Have a little faith, Haruhi."

She blinked in surprise. "I never would have guessed you could say something like that, sempai, but..." She rolled her eyes heavenward with a sigh. "Fine. I give up. It's no use arguing anyway. I'm going to get dragged along no matter what I say."

She turned away from the group and sat back down in the chair she'd been occupying earlier.

"Any other objections?" drawled Kyouya evenly, gaze skimming over the others, who shook their heads. "Very good."

Kyouya opened his laptop and began typing...

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'LL MURDER YOU BASTARDS!"

Masashi looked over his laptop to see the Eiji brothers come flying into the room, laughing hysterically, followed closely an irate and soaking Natsuhiko Yoshikazu.

The brothers ducked behind one of the couches, still laughing, and peeked over long enough for the older brother, Harou, to stick his tongue out and for Jin, the younger, to call, "Is that any way to talk to your elders?"

Natsuhiko stopped in the middle of the room, shaking with rage, wild eyes locked on the offenders. "ELDERS MY ASS! QUIT RUNNING AWAY YOU--!"

"Language, Yoshikazu," Masashi cut in evenly, looking calmly at the enraged first year.

"BUT SEMPAI--!"

"Lower your voice."

Natsuhiko deflated slightly and tried again. "But sempai, those ba-- I mean... _those two_ tripped me into the pond in front of half the student body! I'm going to be a school-wide laughing stock for the next month!"

"Aw, come on Natsuhiko!" Harou grinned as he and Jin hung off the back of the couch. "It wasn't as bad as all that!"

"Yeah!" Jin agreed. "It's not like we stole your uniform while you were in the locker room or something!"

Natsuhiko whirled on them again. "That's because you hate repeating a prank on someone!" he seethed. "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU BASTARDS TO A BLOODY PULP!"

Masashi sighed inwardly as he watched the Eiji brothers duck behind various pieces of furniture to avoid Natsuhiko's wrath. After a bit, he decided it had gone on long enough. He stood and stalked over to where Natsuhiko had finally caught Harou.

He caught Natsuhiko's wrist and Harou's collar, stopping Jin from fleeing what all three knew was about to be a major dressing-down with one deadly look.

"Sit. Now."

The three moved to the nearest couch and Masashi stood in front of them, arms crossed. He opened his mouth and his computer beeped. His head whipped around to stare at the machine and it beeped again. He glared at the three on the cough.

"Stay."

Quickly, he went to his computer and saw that he had a new e-mail. He opened it and had to suppress a 'whoop' of joy. Instead, completely forgetting the three miscreants, he closed his lap top and dashed out of the room to find Hiroaki.

The challenge had been accepted!

The Eiji brothers looked at each other and Natsuhiko, who looked at them, the same thought on all their minds. Could they leave or would they catch it later from Kobayashi?

Natsuhiko suddenly scowled and grabbed Harou in a headlock, beginning the fight anew. Who cared what sempai thought? He was going to give these two what was coming to them!

XXXXXXXXXX

"HIROAKI!"

The classroom door was thrown open with a bang and the students inside where shocked to see none other than the usually cool and calm third year, Masashi Kobayashi, standing there, panting as though he had just sprinted through half the school (which he had) and looking like he had the biggest news since the invention of the toaster (which he did).

Hiroaki was just as surprised as the rest of the students. Masashi rarely got so excited at school. The Host Club President stood and went over to his best friend.

"Masashi? What is it?"

Masashi grabbed his arm excitedly. "It's a go! I just got word from them. They'll be here tomorrow after school."

Hiroaki paused. "You mean...?"

The vice-president nodded, green eyes dancing. Hiroaki's face broke into a huge grin and he laughed.

"Then what are we still standing here for? Let's go! We've got work to do."

The two took off, leaving a bunch of bewildered third years behind them. What on earth could have gotten two of the Host Club members so excited? Who was coming tomorrow?

"Harou, Jin, and Natsuhiko are already in the club room."

"Alright. You go get Yo and I'll get Kaisho. Meet back at the music room."

"Got it."

The two parted at a crossing of hallways and went opposite directions. Masashi headed for the second year classrooms to get Yo Ishihara while Hiroaki jogged down to the first year rooms where Kaisho Tatsuyoshi would be.

"YO!"

The second year classroom door was thrown open with a bang and all heads turned in surprise to see their usually calm sempai standing in the doorway.

"Sempai?" the loli-shota type asked, big violet eyes even wider than normal.

Without stopping to explain, Masashi grabbed his kohai's hand and dragged him away.

On the other side of the school, Hiroaki threw open the first year's classroom door loudly.

"KAISHO!"

The first year jumped up. "Here, sempai!"

Hiroaki motioned him to follow. "Emergency meeting!"

"Right!"

Hiroaki took off and Kaisho followed right on his heels.

A few minutes later, customers stood outside the third music room's doors, wondering at the notice posted there.

_'Host Club activities have been suspended for the day. All customers and non-customers are invited to a special event hosted this coming week. For further details, meet at the front gate tomorrow after school._

_'Hope to see you all there!_

_'Signed, The Host Club'_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

A/N: Wow it's been a while since I updated. I've been working on my original stuff (FP-- **Eshana the Searcher** or **The Shiny Duo**, if you're interested). As always, this is really fun to write on and the next chapter will finally have the two Host Clubs meeting! ::evil laugh:: ^_^

So, until then, review! Because I love you all and you are amazing people and it was because of your reviews that this chapter was finally completed. No joke. It really wouldn't have happened otherwise. Review and make me write! Lots of love and shinies all around! Till next time!


End file.
